50 Reasons Why Sam and Danny Should Be Together
by The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM
Summary: Danny woke up tied in a chair. He realized Sam was tied to his lap... Fangirls kidnap Danny and Sam and force them together... with rope! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Argh!" Doughnut yelled. Muffin yelled too. "Another perfect time to say they love each other!"

This is Doughnut. She has a friend named Muffin. Those are nicknames, if you couldn't guess. They were watching their favorite, sexiest cartoon: Danny Phantom!

And once again, Sam and Danny REFUSED to accept their love for each other.

"They are so CLUELESS! Why won't they get together?" Muffin wailed.

"Maybe," Doughnut started. "Let's kidnap them and force them to get together!"

So they did.

---

Danny woke up in a dark room. He was tied to a chair. Something heavy was tied to his lap. His eyes widened when he realized Sam was tied to his lap! Sam woke up about then. They started screaming. A struggle erupted as Sam and Danny tried to untie themselves.

"Ooh, that looks so wrong! It looks like you're humping each other!" Muffin screamed. A blond girl dressed in black had appeared. After screaming some more, Danny then tried to go ghost.

"Going ghost!" Nothing happened. "Uh, GOING GHOST!" Nothing. "Going ghost?"

"Ha ha!" Another girl had appeared. It was Doughnut. She had a black tank top, and tight black jeans. She wore Goth necklaces. "You can't go ghost! Those ropes are immune to ecto-thingies! We are here to force you to realize you love each other!"

Danny and Sam blushed and immidiately refusing loudly that they were more than friends.

"We'll see about that!" snorted Muffin. She pulled out a piece of paper. "We can think of millions of reasons why you should be together. But we'll just say fifty!"

"WHO ARE YOU!" Sam screamed.

"Oh, how rude. Well, I am Muffin, and this is Doughnut."

"Why are you called Muffin and Doughnut?" asked the ever so clueless Sexy Danny.

"Because I hate doughnuts and Muffin hates muffins ARE YOU STUPID?" Doughnut screamed. Danny shrunk back.

"Let's boogie."

Muffin started the toture. "Number one: It's thanks to Sam that you are a ghost. A sexy ghost! So to repay her, marry her!"

Danny and Sam squirmed uncomfortably. Muffin and Doughnut sniggered.

Doughnut paced back and forth. "Reason number two: Sam come to a football game, even though she doesn't like football, and she was sick, just to see you! And you were just the mascot!"

Sam protested. "Tucker was there too!" she said glowering at the two kidnappers.

"WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT TUCKER! And he was on his PDA! You were watching! Waiting for Sexy Danny!" Doughnut shrieked.

Muffin stared at her for a second, then shook her head. "Reason number three: Danny, you called Sam when she was sick!" Muffin grinned and said this in a sing-song voice.

Danny glared. "She's my best friend! Of course I called her!"

Doughnut calmly ignored Danny. "Number Four: Sam took care of you when you were sick!"

Sam sighed before replying. "You know, I was taking care of Tuck---"

Doughnut started screaming. "STOP TALKING ABOU TUCKER! Ahem, Reason Number Five: Danny, you offered to get stuff for Sam when she was sick."

Danny stared at them, confused. "How do you know this? AND SHE WAS SICK!"

Muffin said, quite calmly, "It doesn't matter how we know. Number six,"

"WAIT!" yelled Doughnut. "I love number six! Let me say it! AHEM! Number six: you both have black hair!"

Danny and Sam stared blankly at them. They looked at each other. Then back and Muffin and Doughnut. "Um, that has nothing to do with anything!" Danny said.

Doughnut scoffed. "Of course it does! It has everything to do with anything! Sam likes black! Therefore, she loves your sexy black hair." A dreamy expression crossed Doughnut's face.

Danny and Sam stared blankly some more.

Muffin shook herself and continued. "So, reason number seven: Sam, you fight ghosts with Danny! All the time!"

(AN: This is getting annoying so script form!)

S: We're just friends! Why can't you get that!

M: That's weird, it's so obvious you love Danny!

Dt: AHEM! #8! You're best friends!

D+S: EXACTLY! We're just friends!

Dt: Best friends make the BEST couples!

D+S: ARUGH!

M: #9, WHEN THE GHOST KING THING TRIED TO TAKE OVER! Sam had something to tell Danny that she didn't… IT WAS A ADMISSION OF LOVE!

D+S: -,-

Dt: #10, one of the good ones. You're so CUTE together! 


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------------

The next day, Muffin and Doughnut were watching Danny Phantom while Sam and Danny were still tied to each other in the chair, The lovebirds couldn't see the screen, but what Muffin and Doughnut were saying was pretty weird.

Muffin and Doughnut were watching their favorite episode: Fanning the Flames.

"GO DANNY! Work it, baby!"

Danny and Sam cringed. "What the heck are they watching?"

"I just never realized… you're really pretty when you're about to fall off a building."

Sam and Danny recognized that line… and blushed… and Sam was still tied to Danny's lap… how fun. Muffin and Doughnut said the lines with the T.V.

"But you're over there, and I'm over here. I wanna be over there!"

Danny winced. "Sam, I'm really sorry about that time when I was under Ember's spell and I accidentally pushed you off the building."

Sam smiled. "It's okay. You were under a spell."

"CAST BY YOU! Oh Sam, you just work WONDERS on Danny-poo." Muffin and Doughnut had finished Fanning the Flames and decided to continue with The List.

"We'rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre BACK!" For some reason Muffin was talking to the wall as if she was a T.V. host. It was very bizarre. Doughnut, Sammy, and Dan, oopsy! Mess up! Let's try again.

Doughnut, Sam, and Danny were staring. Muffin realized what she was doing. "Um, right. Reasons 11 through 20!"

Doughnut stared at her friend and spoke slowly. "Muffin: Why are you talking like that?"

Muffin turned bright red when she realized she was talking to a wall. "Ummmmmmmmm, REASON # 11! When you had your memory wiped, you LIKED Sam!" Muffin squealed while poking Danny in the head.

Danny was outraged! No one pokes Danny Fenton in the head! "No I didn't!" He yelled angrily. "I was not attracted to Sam!"

"Hey! Are you saying I am not attractable?" Sam said. Let this be a lesson: Goths (or anybody, really) get really angry and PMS-y after two days tied to someone's lap in a chair.

"No, Sam," Danny said nervously. "I was just saying we are only friends!"

Muffin and Doughnut smirked. "Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure."

A T.V. turns on. Muffin blinked.

"Doughnut, when did you get a T.V?"

"I bought it at Best Buy last night. I got the money from selling pictures of Danny and Sam tied together sleeping on the internet!"

"Oh, okay."

"HEY!"

"Watch the T.V!"

The T.V. turned on. Kittly/Paulina was sitting in a chair. Danny was interrogating her.

"At first I was going to overshadow your friend. The spooky chic in black. You like her, don't you?"

"Sam? I, uh, well," T.V. Danny glared at Kitty/Paulina. Kitty/Paulina raised an eyebrow before continuing.

Doughnut groaned. "Wrong clip! Still a good one!" She switched the tape (she had a wall lined with shelves stuffed with Danny clips.)

Danny and Tucker were sitting. Sam walks in dressed in pink. Danny shoves Tucker off his chair and offers Sam a seat.

Doughnut screamed for a few minutes before continuing. "Not liking her my butt! Reason Number Twelve! Sam wore pink for you! She hates pink!

Sam tried to jump up and just crushed a VERY ... sensitive... part of Danny's... lap ... anatomy. He screamed in pain while Sam screamed words. "Ghosts were attacking! I needed Danny!"

Muffin smirked. "YOU needed Danny?"

Sam went red. "HOW DID YOU GET THESE VIDEOS? I mean, um, Amity Park needed him! "

Muffin sighed dreamily while staring at Danny. Doughnut slapped her on the back of her head. "Suuuure. #13! You held hands in the Ghoooooooost Zoooooooooooooooooooooone!

(AN: Ok, back to script.)

S: He was cold!

M: Whatever!

Dt: #14, this one is GOLD! You had TWO "fake" out make-outs!

S: I had to hide Danny's powers from Valerie!

D: I had to hide Sam from my dad!

Dt: So you starting kissing? Seems to make you more conspicuous! So, #15, Sam hates Paulina!

D: And?

M: Danny likes Paulina. Sam likes Danny. So Sam doesn't like Paulina!

D+S: -,-

Dt: So, anyway, yeah. #16! BECAUSE I SAID SO!

D+S: Okay, besides the fact that you just spit on us, that isn't a reason!

Dt: Sure it is! Your floor, Muffin!

M: #17, you've known each other for years! You need to get together! Everyone knows it will happen. Just please speed it up!

D+S: WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

Dt: We didn't say you were lovebirds.

D+S: Ummm.

M: Reason #18: BECAUSE I SAID SO!

D: You already used that one!

M: No, before it was because Doughnut said so. This time it's Muffin who said so!

Dt: And #19, Sam's parents disaprove!

S: They disaprove of anything I do! Why is that a reason?

Dt: Okay, they are scared of your Gothiness because they don't want you to end up some scary delinquint. But not all Goths are bad, just look at Muffin and me! Okay, okay, bad example, but the reason's good! They see Danny as a threat! At least take advantage of that! Get together! REBEL!

M: Okay, # 20! When Freakshow was controlling Sexy Dannykins with that staff-y orb-y thing-a-ma-bobber. You were un-hypnotized by Sam. She saved you by jumping off a moving train! You didn't un-hypnotize yourself for Tucker!

S: I didn't jump! I fell off!

M: Suuuuuuure. So Danny fought the hypnotizing just for YOU!

D+S: -,-

------------------ 


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Sam were still stuck in the chair. It was very awkward to have a girl tied to your lap. Muffin and Doughnut were happy. They felt the couple was close to cracking…

"WE WILL NEVER CRACK! We are just friends! What can't anybody get that!"

Muffin was teasing Danny and Sam. Doughnut came in eating cookies out of a bag.

"Muffin, I made Danny-grahms!"

"Made whats?" Danny asked.

"Danny-grahms! They are cookies!" Doughnut shoved a cookie shaped like Danny's head in his face. The cookie had colored frosting that made up Danny's features.

Danny glared at her. "Okay, that's just creepy."

Muffin and Doughnut laughed. "You think that's creepy? Your computer password is PaulinaFenton! Mine isn't DougnutFenton!"

"Mine is MuffinFenton!"

"Muffin, you're so totally ruining this. Besides, why would you like Paulina? She's so... so... so... dim!"

"NO SHE ISN'T!" Danny wailed. Doughnut picked up a phone and set it to speakerphone.

"Let's call her."

"Doughnut? When did you get a phone?"

"More internet pictures and Best Buy." Doughnut dialed Paulina's number. Paulina's Spanish-accented voice filled the room.

"Hello?"

"Miss Sanchez? We will give you a prize if you can answer this question correctly."

"Ooh, what prize?"

"A date with the ghost boy: Inviso-Bill! Man, you really need a publicist."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry about that, Miss Sanchez. So, here's the question: We have here a computer----" Paulina could hear cries in the background like "No don't say it! No, please stop! I BEG OF YOU!"

"Quiet Danny! Ahem, we have here a computer. The password is PaulinaFenton: Whom do you think owns this computer?"

"Um... uh... well... is it... Dash?"

"Oooh, sorry Miss Sanchez. Well, better luck next time! Even though there will be no next time."

"But Inviso-BIll!" Doughnut hung up. And raised an eyebrow. "Now try to tell us that Paulina's not dim."

Danny glowered at them. Sam was sniggering.

(AN: Scripty scripty!)

M: REASON # 21! Okay, Sam, you keep Danny's secret!

S: So do Jazz and Tucker.

Dt: WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT JAZZ AND TUCKER! We are talking about reason #22: You always say you're not lovebirds, at the same time, in the same way, with the same pitch and facial expressions! HIDING SOMETHING!

(A/N goin' back)

The T.V. turned back on. It showed a clip of Danny and Sam. The episode was Fanning the Flames. Dash called Danny and Sam lovebirds.

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny and Sam cried at the same time in the same pitch and with the same timing. Then Lancer called them lovebirds and it happened again.

"HIDING SOMETHING!" Doughnut screamed.

(A/N Scripty!)

D+S: -,- Ugh. How much longer does this go on?

M: We have fifty reasons. You can't leave till we're done.

Danny and Sam shared hopeful glances.

M: And you're together. So, reason #23: Sam admitted liking your attention after the whole Ember thing.

Danny: - blushes - So?

S: NO I DIDN'T!

M+Dt: Yeah. Right.

(A/N switching!)

The T.V. turned back on. Sam was staring at the Sam things on Danny's bed while Danny mooned over her. The T.V. Sam started talking.

"Even the part of me that's kind of liking the attention is seriously freaked out by this." The T.V. skipped ahead.

"This is just so hard because... part of me really liked this..."

(A/N Do I really have to say anything?)

S: Goth glare -

Dt: Continuing! #24: You call each other all the time!

D: Cause we're friends!

Dt: You call her more than you call Tucker!

M: Number 25! Danny, when you go ghost, your eyes turn green. That same shade of green is on Sam's skirt AND her hairband. That's gotta mean something!

S: That is completely stupid!

Dt: Is not! Kitty and Johnny love each other, right?

D: Well, they are together.

Dt: And Johnny's eyes are green. So are Kitty's tights and hair. See? That rule should work for you and Sam too! And, you both have a little sideways oval thingie on your shirts.

D: Okay, that's a little creepy.

S: Why are you so interested in our clothes? And it is kinda creepy.

Dt: PAULINA FENTON!

D: Umm, maybe it's not so creepy!

Dt: Right! #26! When you wore the Nasty Burger suit for Valerie Sam recognized your voice right away CAUSE SHE LOVES YOU!

D+S: Our faces will never return to a normal human shade again.

M: Sam saved you from a ghost! With the Spector Delfector thing! Near the wishing well! Then you fought and Sam wished she never met you. But she saved you!

D: But we fought.

M: But she saved you.

S: But we fought.

M: BUT SHE SAVED YOU!

Dt: Let's just keep going! #28: Danny got jealous of Sam's Goth boyfriend from Hungary, Gregor? Elliot"  
D: I have no comment.

Dt: And remember when Gregor first came Sam was spazzing and at the end when he went back you started spazzing around Sam?

D: Again, I have no comment.

Dt: Yeah! #29: You hugged after the Ember thing!

D: Will it serve any purpose to argue with you?

Dt: No.

M: SO, # 30: YOU HELD HANDS IN DANNY'S ROOM!

S: OMG!$#&


	4. Chapter 4

"Muffin!" Danny whined.

"What?" Muffin said. Sam cringed. She had that look in her eyes.

"I'm thirsty!" Danny said. Muffin grabbed a hose. She sprayed it in Danny's face. He yelled and squirmed until Muffin stopped.

"Was that enough?" Muffin asked in a sugar-sweet voice. Danny glared.

"Yes."

Doughnut came in. "Let's keep going."

"NEVER!" Danny and Sam screeched. Muffin held up the hose threateningly. They quieted immidiately.

"When did I get a hose?" Doughnut asked in confusion.

Muffin shrugged. "Let's watch Danny Phantom!"

Doughnut shrieked. "OKAY!"

They turned the couple's chair so they could watch too. Doughnut shoved a tape happily into the T.V. Lucky in Love started.

"Hey! That's Floody Waters!" Danny said. "And... that's me!"

When Paulina and Danny got together in the episode, Sam growled and kicked a leg of the chair off.

"Hey!" Doughnut yelled. "That's my chair! Don't break it! Curse your jealously!"

Danny was red throughout the whole episode. And very sheepish. Sam was angry and kicked a chair leg off the chair. Muffin rolled on the floor spazzing and crying.

"No, Danny! GET WITH SAM! GET WITH SAM!"

Doughnut sobbed too. After the episode was over, Doughnut decided to continue.

(A/N You know by now.)

Dt: #31, you warmed each other up in the Ghost Zone!

S: We were cold!

Dt: Why didn't you snuggle with Tucker?

S: -,-

Dt: Ah ha!

M: # 32: You always make up after your fights! You can't stay away from each other!

Dt: MY TURN! Ahem, # 33: Cause Sam is pretty! Come onnnnnnnnn.

(A/N Please?)

Danny looked at Sam.

Sam looked at Danny.

They blushed.

They looked away.

Muffin and Doughnut sniggered.

(A/N Don't make me say it again.)

M: I want to say this one! #34: Cause Danny is hotter than the sun! He is so smokin hot! He's a hunk-sicle! Call me! 496-8953

(A/N Why do I even do this?)

Danny looked at Sam.

Sam looked at Danny.

They blushed.

They looked away.

(A/N You are not a dimwit... I hope.)

Dt: Um, Muffin? We're are trying to get Sam and Danny together!

M: Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah.

S: Danny, don't you ever call that number.

D: I won't.

Dt: #35: Because Tucker wants you to be together!

S: I though we weren't talking about Tucker?

Dt: WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT TUCKER!

M: # 36: Because Sam Fenton sounds GOOD!

Dt: # 37: Because Goth is awesome!

S: I agree with you. But just on that.

M: #38! Sam and Tucker can't take care of babies for shit!

Dt: # 39: Neither can Danny and Valerie.

Dt+M: # 40: The only conclusion is that Sam does a semi-good job raising babies. Danny does a semi-good job raising babies. So Sam and Danny should get together and do a whole-good job raising (and making) babies!

D: Oh. My. GOD!

S: They have a point. ON 37 ONLY! 


	5. Chapter 5

Day Four: Danny and Sam are still tied to each ozzer's laps. Zey cannot get away. Ze two scary women, okay, ze two scary teenagers, were still trying to get zem togezzer. It is time for Muffin and Doughnut to try once again to get Danny and Sam togezzer.

Ze two scary girls carefully make zeir way towards the trapped couple. Zey are asleep. Zis is ze perfect time for ze hunt!

Zey sneak up and suprise ze trapped ones.

"DANNY! SAM! OMG! I just can't wait!"

Ze teenagers appear to be acting very strange and AAAAAAAAAAH!

"Sorry, French narrorater guy!" Doughnut yelled. She had trampled over him. "Didn't mean that!"

Muffin blinked. "What's a French narrorater guy doing in your room?"

"I have no idea whatsoever." Doughnut said slowly. "At least Danny and Sam are awake!"

To put it more precisely, Danny and Sam had jumped as high as they possibly could tied to a chair.

So once again certain parts of Danny's lap anatomy were crushed.

Once again Danny was yelling with pain and wriggling in his chair.

And once again that looked completely wrong.

Muffin and Doughnut rolled on the floor with laughter.

The French narrorater guy lay unconsious on the floor. Poor guy. Muffin and Doughnut pulled out the dreaded LIST.

(A/N Please don't do this to me.)

M: Kay Kay! #41: You always talk on a videophone. You just love to look at each other!

D: OMG! Is it so wrong to look at your friend?

M: If you look at her the way you do!

D: SHUT UP! And how do I look at her?

(A/N I really shouldn't have to do this.)

The T.V. turned on. It showed many times where Danny and Sam were talking on the videophone. Muffin and Doughnut kept pausing it and pointing out every little time Danny or Sam looked at each other thinking more than friends...

"WE ARE NOT 'MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS'!" Sam yelled indiginantly. "Those few----"

"Try few dozen," Muffin muttered to Doughnut.

"---- times that Danny and I may have made weird faces were just ACCIDENTS!"

"Hey!" Danny said looking more hurt than he was in his pants. "Are you saying I'm repulsive? Is that why I've never had a girlfriend?" He began sobbing.

Sam looked suspiciously at Muffin and Doughnut.

"Okay, okay, so maybe we might've put some estrogen in Danny's drink."

"Why!"

Shrug. "Well, we just wanted to see what would happen. Oh, and we put some testosterone in your drink."

Sam gave them a glare that would've reduced the demon spawn of Captain Hector Barbossa, a Kraken, Davy Jones, and Hitler to a sobbing puddle.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. DRINK!"

Muffin and Doughnut, being very stupid, started laughing.

"Oh, we didn't do anything to your drink. We would never dream of giving YOU male hormones. Imagine how badly you would hurt us! We were just curious about Danny, and what would happen if we gave him girl hormones."

"Just keep going with the list." Sam growled.

"What!" they exclaimed, shocked.

"The sooner you finish the sooner I can go home!"

(A/N I hope you liked that.)

Dt: #42: Everyone calls you lovebirds. Everyone knows you would be great together. And you will get together eventually! Everyone knows! Stop making this suspenseful!

D+S: WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

M: #43: You and Sam slowdanced at the dance after Sam was a dragon!

D: The DJ was playing a slow song!

M: Yeah, so? You still slowdanced! And Sam told you to keep your pants up. That means she hope you liked her the way you like Paulina! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeee!

Dt: Yeah, she gets like that when she hasn't watched, listened, thought of, or had the Phantom of the Opera mentioned every five minutes. AHEM! #44: Sam, you got mad when Paulina and Kitty used Danny! You turned into a dragon! And dented a locker, smashed a napkin dispenser, and broke someone's mailbox!

S: I was wearing that stupid necklace! And for the last time – WE. ARE. JUST. FRIENDS!

D: When did Paulina use me?

Dt: smacks herself in face – Let's not talk about that.

M: # 45: Danny, you always try to protect Sam, by telling her not to fight the ghosts! You risk Tucker's life, but not Sam's!

D: OH COME ON!

Dt: speaking loudly over Danny whining - #46! Sam is rich!

S: And?

Dt: You could use your status! You could become more popular than Paulina! You are beautiful and smart! Yet you choose to stay with Danny!

S: And Tucker.

Dt: STOP TALKING ABOUT TUCKER!

M: She gets like that when she hasn't watched Pirates of the Caribbean for the seventh time each day. So, #47: Sam always lectures you on using your powers for good! She worries about you! And no doubt she prefers the Good Danny. Evil Dan Phantom is SO UGLY! Never turn evil Danny. You're hot just the way you are.

Dt: #48: You – care – about – each - other! You've – been – friends – for – YEARS! You – know – each – other – better – than – your – parents – know – you! You – belong – together!

(A/N Just give me a little moment here.)

Doughnut was slamming a pillow against the wall.

(A/N Okay, moment gone.)

M: -,- Okay, that was weirder than normal. Well, #49: Wait! 49! We're almost done!

(A/N I don't know why I do this.)

Doughnut and Muffin burst into tears. Danny and Sam burst into cheers!

(A/N Please.)

M: Well, better keep going. Even though I love having a sexy halfa tied to a chair.

Dt: And I'm making great money with internet pictures.

M: I know. I'll miss the money too. - sobs - #49: Sam always heals you! Tucker never bandages your wounds! Sam does! And I think she enjoys it the way she touches you!

S: GOD NO!

Dt: I get the last one! Okay, # 50: BECAUSE YOU'RE BOTH FRICKIN UGLY!

S: DANNY ISN'T UGLY! HE'S HOT AND I LOVE HIM!

D: SAM IS BEAUTIFUL! I LOVE HER!

They sat back quickly when they realized what they had said. Doughnut and Muffin grinned evily.

Dt+M: The real reason #50: You just admitted you love each other!\

(A/N Okay, last one!)

The two teenagers let Sam and Danny out of the chair. They immidiately started making-out.

"Our work here is done." Sam and Danny left the room.

Tucker stepped out from the shadows.

"Thank God that worked!"

"I know!" Tucker, Muffin, and Doughnut started hugging.

"I was thinking they would never get together!"

Tucker went to leave the room.

"Ahem. Tucker?"

"Oh, right."

He pulled two PDA's from his backpack.

"Here you go! Payment! Now, I better go back before they find out I paid you to get them together. Nice work, by the way."

Danny and Sam went back to Amity Park. With one little sidestop…

"Hey! Danny! Sam! Where have you been for four days? Everyone thought you ran away together and got married!" Tucker said, barely able to contain his giggles. Danny and Sam hid their left hands behinds their backs.

"Don't be stupid, Tuck!" Danny said.

"Yeah, we were kidnapped by evil teenagers who tied us to a chair and forced us to listen to a list of fifty reasons why Danny and I should be together."

"Good one Sam!" Tucker chuckled.

"While we're on that topic, Tucker, Sam and I are together!"

Tucker fainted from shock.

Or at least he pretended to... 


End file.
